It is well known to employ pressurized canisters and other pressurized containers to deliver fragrances, deodorizers and many other substances. It is also known to provide housings for temporarily accommodating such containers. Timers and other controls have been employed to control dispensing. The following patent documents illustrate systems believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,074, issued Oct. 19, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,354, issued Dec. 21, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,783, issued Dec. 15, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,951, issued Nov. 27, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,600, issued Nov. 20, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,557, issued Mar. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,083, issued Dec. 6, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,476, issued Oct. 7, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,776, issued Oct. 23, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,338, issued Sep. 5, 1978, and Japanese Patent App. No. JP2003012062, dated Jun. 29, 2001.
Eachome Houseware (HK) Co., Ltd makes available a number of aerosol dispensers utilizing cannister housings, timers and other controls, a movable front cover allowing access to the housing interior for replacing canisters.
In addition to the prior art indicated above, the following prior art was cited in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/065,225, upon which this application is based: U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,334, issued October, 1933, U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,800, issued September, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,062, issued October, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,791, issued May, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,852, issued June, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,543, issued August, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,436, issued July, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,338, issued September, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,776, issued October, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,258, issued April, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,476, issued October, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,083, issued December, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,962, issued June, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,557, issued March, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,825, issued October, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,492, issued February, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,808, issued March, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,273, issued May, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,600, issued November, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,155, issued April, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,154, issued August, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,724, issued July, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,951, issued November, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,783, issued December, 2009, U.S. Patent App. Pub. 2010/0025427, published February, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,074, issued October, 2010 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,354, issued December, 2010.